Magic Tricks
by CaptianKate
Summary: Daniel Masters is the son of the billionaire Vlad Masters and using his brilliant intelligence, he learns a few tricks to get retribution against his fathers company.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, Daniel. If you are to one day take over my business, you must know the first thing about using your powers to get what you want." Vlad Masters explained as he walked through his office, his hands behind his back to add that little hint of 'evil mastermind' to his stature.

Daniel, however, nodded, slightly unfocused as he manipulated a deck of cards in his hands. Flipping and dividing the deck over and over, carelessly, not dropping a single card or losing control of the deck. Vlad sighed before walking over and taking the cards out of his sons hands.

"Please, Daniel. If you want to take my legacy one day, you need to focus. I've constantly told you to forget these little parlor tricks you seem so obsessed with." Vlad scolded.

"Yes, I know, father. But you've taught me everything I need to know. How to balance accounts. How to manipulate the minds of both the employees and the associates. How to posses a unwilling seller or buyer into agreeing with your demand. I know all of it. I don't see the need of teaching me anymore tricks of the business world. Tricks that no one else knows as well." Daniel ranted, standing up from his lounged position on the soft chair. "The only thing that's left for me to learn is society. I can't just stay in this stuffy house until you decide I'm ready. I need to go out there and talk to people. Communicate with the public. All these things you've taught me are strictly from books and things you've learned but that's all it is. Information. Until I can actually use it."

Vlad had kept his son hidden for years. Never letting the boy out of the mansion or letting the public know of his existence.

"I've kept you here in order to stay off the grid. What use is going out in public when you can stay hidden. Control society without the people knowing. I'm just trying to ensure your success after I'm gone." Vlad explained.

"I know, father. I know." Daniel said, grabbing his deck of cards before leaving the office.

Walking through the halls, Daniel ignored the few employees that worked to keep the mansion clean. Those few employees. Maids, butlers, chefs. Were the only ones who knew of his existence. He had used those people as his entertainment the last 19 years. He didn't even have his mother, who had died on the day of his birth. Daniel sighed, glancing out the window before going into his room. After locking his door, he walked over to his desk. Setting down his deck of cards before he pressed a button hidden under the main drawer. A smaller drawer popped out on the side. Daniel let a small smirk show as he opened the drawer more to reveal dozens of papers. Maps, blueprints, machine schematics and lists of every client Dalv industries has come into contact with within the last 10 years. He took everything out of the drawer and stood up, walking over to his closet and pushing aside his clothes to reveal a door hidden in the back. Soon. The boy had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samantha Manson let out a groan of exhaustion as she closed the door to her room and leaned against it. She sighed. Her parents were insufferable. Another comment on her style here. Another comment on her personality there. Another comment on how they have no idea what went wrong when they raised her. She was so sick of it.

Luckily, she had an outlet for her frustration.

The club where the goths gathered for dark poetry night also doubled as a performance club for her magic. Or magic tricks.

Sam had quite the interesting form of magic. She liked to make people feel suspense. She's done several tricks where she's made the audience think the trick went wrong. She's played tricks where she's done a little more of a morbid twist on the usual tricks. Pulling a hat out of a rabbit. Killing a dove and then bringing it back to life. She's played off terrible things that only a satis could like.

But the crowds got bigger every night.

She knew that her parents would end up trying to stop her if they knew she pulled tricks like that. Or if she went out at night without them knowing anyway. Therefore, she worked under the guise of The Dark Enchantress. She wore a purple mask with black accents at every show she held.

Sam sighed as she changed out of her clothes to get in her pajamas before walking over to her large, purple bed and picking up her journal. This book was one of the most important things to her. It held all of her tricks and thoughts. If there had ever been a fire, this book would be the one thing she would grab.

Her most recent entry was about a boy she had been pining after and wanting to learn from for years. He had been around since before she started doing her shows. Before she got interested in magic. He had been her inspiration.

Danny Phantom.

He was amazing. Pulling off various tricks she could only dream of. Creating elaborate plans to preform to an audience.

His intelligence wasn't the only thing she was interested in.

He had snow white hair and stunning green eyes. He often wore either a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest and black pants or a black long sleeve shirt with a black vest and gray pants.

He was cocky and confident.

Funny and cool.

Calm and collected.

Sure, she had gotten herself into a good place when it came to her performances but Danny Phantom was at the top of the charts.

Sam flipped the page in her journal to a clean page in order to sketch out some new ideas for her shows.

However, she paused when she noticed a card sitting on her desk. A tarot card.

Standing from her bed and putting the journal to the side, Sam went over and picked it up. The picture on the card was that of a lady with a blindfold covering her eyes. She wore a white cloth over her head and in her hands, she held a rose.

"The Lady?" Sam said, out loud, as she flipped the card over to read the other side.

'123 Random Street, ST 12345. Apt 107 - DP'

Above the address was a symbol. A P inside the outline of a D.

The symbol for Danny Phantom.


End file.
